I'm Your Guardian Angel
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: In order to earn her halo, Kitty who is an angel, must find a person on Earth to protect. And that person just happens to be Dudley Puppy. But there's one rule that you must never break to get you halo. You cannot fall in love with that person you guard. (Idea by Kudleyfan93)
1. The Angel

**KudleyFan93 (aka TuffPuppyfan93) gave me this idea! I'm just gonna write it out. She thought of the ideas, and I'm gonna type it. I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

It was a nice winter night. Everyone was fast asleep. So, up (not the movie) high above the clouds, where tons of angels. They had their own little city. There was a tan cat, who was flying to a building. Her name is Kitty Katswell. She wanted to earn her halo. She walked into a building, and went to the front desk.

"Hi, can I talk to..." Kitty began.

"Ah Kitty.. You won't mess up like last time will ya?" The front desk lady asked.

"Are you messing with me, Zoey?"

"Haha! Yep! Go right up. 10th floor Kitty... And good luck!"

Kitty went up to the 10th floor. She knocked on the door, and the door opened. Kitty walked in, and there was light everywhere.

"Kitty.. Come, sit down."

"The head angle..." Kitty said sitting down.

"Kitty.. I think it's time."

The head angel look like a black dog, with orange hair. She had purple eyes. She was the head on all angel, males and females. Her name is Candy.

"Time to earn my halo?" Kitty asked.

"Yep! Now let's see who you will watch."

Soon Candy pulled a lever. First it would pick male or female. They waited for about 5 seconds.

"Male." Candy said.

Then she pulled another lever. About 5 seconds later, it picked what animal she would look over.

"A male dog." Candy said.

"Oh! I can't wait!" Kitty said flying around the room.

"Come sit now." Candy said pulling the last lever.

Kitty couldn't wait any longer! The only thing left was the place she would stay.

"Ok Kitty... You will be protecting Dudley Puppy. A tuff agent, who lives in Petropolis."

Kitty screamed and ran for the door.

"Hold it Kitty!" Candy yelled.

"What?" Kitty said turning around.

"Remember the rule!"

"...What's that again?"

"You must not fall in love with the person you guard."

"I won't...So how long do I have to watch him again?"

"As long as I say so."


	2. Meeting

**I'm watching 'A Haunted House' again! It's so funny! I love it so much!**

Soon morning time came. Candy had giving Kitty a place to stay when she is down on Earth. She went into an apartment. She closed her wings, and jumped on the bed. She looked at a picture of Dudley that Candy gave her.

"Ok... So I have to go see him right now."

Before she could leave, her phone rang. It was Candy who was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Kitty! Remember don't fall in love, and don't let anyone know..."

"Know I'm an angle. I got it.. Bye!"

Kitty hung up, and ran out the apartment. She walked down the streets till she bumped into one. Then everything went black for her.

It was around 9 in the morning. Dudley Puppy got called into the Chief's office.

"Agent Puppy! Go fight Snaptrap, he kidnapped someone!"

"On it Chief!"

Dudley ran into his car and drove off to where Snaptrap was. Snaptrap had Kitty tied up. She couldn't use her power, since she was tied up. Then the door bust opened, and Dudley walked in. Kitty knew it was Dudley.

"Let the pretty cat go, Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled.

"You'll have to fight me for her!"

Dudley got out his blaster and shot Snaptrap. The fight was over in less than 5 minutes. Snaptrap was put in the tuff car. Dudley went back in for Kitty. He untied her. Kitty hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Dudley!"

"Oh, your welcome."

"I'm Kitty Katswell. The angle..."

"Angle?"

"I mean... People call me the angle."

"Alright... Well, I'm gonna have to take you back to tuff and check you."

Dudley and Kitty put Snaptrap in jail. Dudley put Kitty in a room. Keswick check her, just in case her was hurt. Soon they walked out, and Dudley smiled at her.

"Alright Kitty... You may go home now."

Kitty had to be come friends with him, in order to protect him.

"Wait, Dudley... Could I ask you something?" Kitty asked.

"Um Sure... Make it fast though."

Kitty made sure no one was around. She told Dudley to turn around. Dudley turned around. Kitty used her powers on him, in order to become friends with him. Dudley didn't feel anything. Soon, Dudley turned around. They waved goodbye, but then Dudley stopped her.

"Kitty wait!"

"What?"

"I wanna be friends with you."

"Oh ok. Here's my number." Kitty said with a smile.

Kitty gave him her number. They hugged each other goodbye and left.

About 1 week went by. Dudley and Kitty did everything together. Soon, it was night time. Dudley drove Kitty home.

"Kitty?" Dudley said before Kitty could get out of the car.

"Yes, Dudley?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"...Sure! I would love that!"

Kitty got out of the car, and left. Once Kitty was in her bed, she called Candy.

"Head angel speaking."

"Candy. When can I get my halo?"

"Will... You have not saved him anything yet."

"But it's been a week."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

Candy hung up. Kitty sighed, wanting her halo so bad. But the weird thing was, she went to bed thinking about Dudley.


	3. The Secrect

**Just to let everyone know. THIS IS 'KUDLEYFAN93' IDEA! I hope you guys like it! I know I do! :)**

The next morning, Kitty woke up fast. She felt something in her stomach. Something was wrong. Then she knew that Dudley must be in danger! She ran out of her apartment and went to find Dudley.

Dudley was tied up. Bird Brain had him sitting on the floor. Bird Brain would blast him, once he was done talking to himself.

"Would you just blast me already!?" Dudley yelled.

"Just shut it, please!"

Kitty kicked opened the door, and attacked Bird Brain. Dudley was watching the whole time. Dudley was feeling something weird in himself. Kitty knocked out Bird Brain, and untied Dudley.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I have to protect you from danger."

"Why? I can do it myself." Dudley said pointing to himself.

"I wish I could tell you."

"Come on.. We're best friends."

"Can I tell you somewhere else?"

"Sure! We can go to my house, after we put Bird Brain in jail."

Kitty smiled, and they got in the car. Kitty didn't know why, but she kinda liked Dudley. Also, Dudley had some feelings for Kitty too. But he didn't know that she was an angle. They put Bird Brain in jail, and they went to Dudley's house. Peg was asleep in her room, and Dudley and Kitty went up into his room.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me, Kitty?" Dudley said closing the door.

"First.. Why are you closing the door?"

"My mom is sleeping and I don't want to wake her up."

"Oh ok.. Well..."

Kitty couldn't think of a lie to give him. Kitty sat on his bed, and Dudley sat next to her. Dudley could tell this was important to her. But instead, he put his hand on her face, and pulled her into a kiss. Kitty's wings flew opened, and Dudley saw them. He pulled away, and looked at her.

"What are you?" Dudley asked.

"I'm your angle. I've been sent down here to protect you."

"Why?"

"Because I need to earn my halo."

"Halo? But you're already sweet enough."

"Thanks. But I have to protect you in order to get it."

They didn't say anything for a while. Dudley grabbed her hand, and sighed.

"Kitty? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I... I think I'm in love with you."

Kitty gapsed at when he just said. Dudley knew something was wrong now. Kitty flew out the window, and Dudley didn't see her. Kitty went into her apartment. She jumped on the bed and screamed into her pillow.

"I can't believe he kissed me! And that he loves me!" Kitty said in a happy voice.

She flew up in the air and spun around. Soon, her wings were gone, and she laid in bed.

"Wait... I can't fall in love with him! Or I can't get my halo..." Kitty said before falling asleep.

**Also. I MIGHT (will) see my boyfriend this weekend! I'm so happy! But I just want to say this, it's kinda long. But he was on a trip for school, and this one girl he REALLY liked she was just wearing a sports bra, and his friends wanted him to do something really stupid. But my boyfriend was like..  
"No! I have a girlfriend." Boyfriend said. And his friends were like...  
"You have a girlfriend!?" So yea... I was a little mad that his friends wanted him to do that, but I'm glad he didn't cause he's mine!**


	4. In Love

About 2 week later. Dudley didn't see Kitty at all. Dudley went to work, just thinking about Kitty. He really truly loved her. But he didn't know why Kitty just left him when he said that. He walked over to his desk. He spun the car around, and saw Kitty sitting in.

"Kitty!" Dudley said hugging her tight.

"Hi, Dudley."

"I was so worried about you! Where were you?"

"I was in angle city for a few days."

"Why?.. I thought you had to protect me."

"I have... You just couldn't see me.. guess I got my halo!" Kitty said holding up.

Kitty gave him to Dudley. He looked at it, and smiled at her.

"That's awesome Kitty. But now don't you have to go back?"

"No... I have to watch you for another week, then the halo is mine."

Kitty left, so Dudley could get to work. Dudley fought Snaptrap, and Kitty watched him the whole time. But Dudley or Snaptrap didn't see her. Dudley was safe that whole day. Kitty wore her halo, and smiled all day long. Soon, the day was over. Kitty met Dudley outside the tuff building.

"Great job today, Dudley."

"Thanks.. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Anything... An angle can never lie."

"Why did you run away when I said I love you?"

"Um... Because I can't fall in love with the person I protect."

"Why?"

"It's a rule... If I break it then I can't earn my halo."

"Then just wait a week, and then we can be together."

"When the week ends, I can never come back here."

Dudley looked down at what Kitty was saying. Dudley and Kitty ate out to dinner that night. They talked and had a great time. Then Kitty's phone began to ring.

"Hold on Dudley." Kitty said getting her phone out.

"Ok." Dudley said.

Kitty got out her phone, and it was Candy. Dudley could tell Kitty wasn't happy with the caller.

"I got it... Ok... Just one more day?... Thanks Candy."

Kitty hung with a smile on her face.

"What's with the face?" Dudley asked.

"I don't have to stay for a week!"

"How long then?"

"Till Tomorrow."

"But... Can't you stay? I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. It's been fun and all."

Soon, Dudley and Kitty left. Dudley drove Kitty to her apartment. Dudley helped Kitty packed. It was already 10pm! When they were done, they laid on the bed looking up. They both were really tired from all that.

"You had a lot of things, Kitty."

"I know... I didn't know how long I would stay here."

"I know one thing you forgot."

"And what is that?"

Dudley pulled her close into a kiss. Kitty's eyes got big, but then she closely closed them shut. She kissed him back. Dudley pulled her into his lap, and they began to make out for a while. Soon, Dudley went down to her neck. Kitty never felt this feeling before. Angles could never do a thing like this.

"Oh, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley slowly took off her shirt. He did the same with his shirt. Dudley worked on her 'chest' area. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this. She loved this now, but she didn't know what else Dudley had in mind.

Soon, they both didn't have any clothes on. They spun around, so that Dudley was on top of Kitty.

"Ready for this, Kitty?"

"I have no idea..." Kitty said looking down.

Dudley lifted her head, so that their eyes met. Dudley kissed her, and pushed into her. Kitty broke the kiss, and gasped. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he began to thrust. They both began to moan.

"Oh god.. You're so tight." Dudley said going deeper.

"Mmm... You're so big!" Kitty said as her head flew back.

They made love for about 3 hours. Kitty's phone began to ring. She didn't answer in though. Back in Angle City, Candy tried to call Kitty. She got worried, when one of her angles didn't answer their phone.

"I need an angle in my office right away." Candy said.

"You needed an angle?" Said an angle.

"Ah, Zoey.. Be an angle and check on Kitty Kastwell."

"Yes Candy."

Zoey left to find Kitty. She flew around trying to find the building Kitty was in. Zoey finally found her. She saw Kitty sleeping with a white dog with no clothes on. Zoey went back to tell Candy everything.


	5. The Halo

**Ok... One of my best friends (aka, hola buddy) is moving away! She is moving to a place that's 7 hours away! I'm gonna miss her so much!**

Morning time came. Dudley woke up, feeling something on his body. It was Kitty. He rubbed her back, and smiled down at her. Kitty woke up from Dudley's touching. They kissed each other.

"Morning, pretty." Dudley said.

"Morning, handsome."

"So, how was last night?" Dudley asked with a smile.

"It was wonderful! What was it called again?"

"Love... But most people call it sex."

"That's weird... But I like it! But I broke the angle rule."

"No one saw us, and it's not like you're being watched."

Dudley turned over, and grabbed her halo. He put it over Kitty's head.

"There's my little angle." Dudley said letting it go.

Once Dudley let it go, it fell off her head. Dudley tried again, but nothing worked. They put their clothes back. Kitty tried flying but she just fell on the floor. Her powers didn't work too.

"I'm scared, Dudley... This never happened to anyone before." Kitty said putting her wing away.

Before Dudley could answer, Kitty's phone rang. Dudley handed Kitty her phone. It was Candy. Kitty answered it, and Candy jumped out of the phone. Dudley couldn't believe what he just saw!

"Kitty Kastwell..." Candy said turning around facing Kitty.

"Y-Yes, Candy?"

"You broke the angle rule."

"I... I know... I'm sorry." Kitty said looking down.

"Sorry doesn't fix it... You may never have your halo ever again." Candy said taking her halo.

"Ms. Candy..." Dudley said tapping her.

"Yes, Dudley Puppy?" Candy said seeing the white dog.

"I made Kitty do it... It was my fault..."

"Mmm... That doesn't..." Candy said.

"Matter?... Kitty worked so hard on getting that halo... She did a great job at protecting me too." Dudley added.

"It is too late! She may never have her halo... and her powers will be gone for a week." Candy said breaking her halo.

"My halo!" Kitty said.

Kitty covered her mouth as Candy did that. Candy went away. Dudley felt awful and what he did.

"Kitty... I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine... Just please leave... I have to get going anyways."

"But..."

Kitty covered his mouth. Dudley knew he had to go. He left, and Kitty got her things. Dudley was at work and he had to go find Bird Brain. He found Bird Brain, but he lost a fight. Dudley was tied up, and in a cage. He screamed for help, but then he didn't have a partner to work with.

"No one will help you, agent Puppy!" Bird Brain yelled.

Then a window broke. Kitty flew in, and jumped on Bird Brain. Since Kitty didn't have her powers, she had to use her fists. She hit him a couple of times. Bird brain laid on the floor, and Kitty untied Dudley.

"I thought you were leaving?" Dudley asked hugging Kitty.

"I still have to watch you... and protect you."

They kissed each other. Then something hit Kitty. Her wings burst out of her back. The feathers on her wings, began to came off. Dudley knew something was hurting her. Dudley kicked Bird Brain in the stomach, and Dudley pinned him up to the wall. He tied Bird Brain up, and saw Kitty on the floor.

"Kitty?..." Dudley said sitting next to her.

"My wings..." Kitty said laying on her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"They... are gone... I can't fly..."

"Ever?"

"I can never fly away... These feathers are very, very rare."

"Oh Kitty... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be... I earned it... From having sex with you."

"But... But... That..."

"Shh... Once an angle loses it's wings... They cant do anything..."

"What can they do?"

"Walk, talk, sleep, laugh, drink, eat... But we die in a month."

"What!?" I can't lose you!"

"To late, Dudley..."


	6. Next to the Angle

***Sigh* I REALLY miss my boyfriend... It feels like my other half as run away and will never come back. God, I miss him so much. But I don't know if he thinks about me.. cause truth is I look at love different now, ever since my 1st boyfriend dumped me.**

Dudley had put Bird Brain in jail. Kitty's wings were gone. Dudley took her to her apartment, and laid her in bed. She was getting worst and worst by each second. Soon, Candy came along with 2 doctors angles.

"We are here for you, Kitty." Candy said.

"Will I make it?" Kitty asked with tears in her eyes.

"Depends... But that was very brave of you."

Kitty looked up at Candy. Dudley didn't really know what Candy was saying, but he listened anyways.

"Brave for what?" Kitty asked.

"Saving Dudley... You were suppose to be gone, but you stayed from him." Candy said pointing at Dudley.

"Well yea. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"Yea. If it wasn't for her. I wouldn't be here right now." Dudley said hugging Kitty.

"Come... We must get you to Angle City." Candy said.

The two doctors helped Kitty. Everyone, (even Dudley) went to Angle City. They went to the building at Candy's office. Kitty sat in the chair barely holding on. Dudley helped her with everything. It was like he was her angle now.

"Kitty... Look at me." Candy said sitting at her desk.

Kitty looked up at Candy. Candy could see the color draining out of Kitty. She pulled something out of the desk. She smiled at Kitty and set the object on the desk. Candy asked Dudley to bring it to Kitty. Dudley picked up the object and smiled once he saw it. He walked back to Kitty, and showed it to her.

"My halo." Kitty said.

"You earned it... For sticking with you person until the very end... You risked your own angle life for him." Candy said.

"May I, angle?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Yes." Kitty said with a smile.

Dudley put her halo on her. Light went around the room. Kitty stood up, and her wings were coming back. Her wings shot out, and white feathers covered her wings. Kitty smiled as she saw her wings grew back. Kitty flew high, and couldn't be happier.

"Thank you, Candy!" Kitty said hugging her.

"And! You may live on Earth, with Dudley." Candy said.

"I'll take good care of him."

"And I'll take good care of you." Dudley said holding her hand.

"Don't forget Kitty... Never tell anyone you're an angle." Candy said waving goodbye to them.

Dudley and Kitty went back down to Earth. They spent their lives together. Nothing could pull them apart. Kitty worked at tuff with Dudley. She was really good. As for love, they got married and had a wonderful honeymoon. Dudley had to teach Kitty what getting married was, and a honeymoon. She understood it.

After a few years went by, they had a little angle. The good thing was that Kitty knew all about being pregnant. But she never knew it would hurt this much. Anyways, they had a son and they named him Jack. He would become an angle just like Kitty.

"We have a purrfect family." Dudley said.

"Yep... I'm glad to you Dudley."

"And I'm glad you have my too little angles." Dudley said with a smile.

**The end! I really hoped you guys liked it! Idea By Kudleyfan93! Thanks for the idea (s)! I love writing these stories!**


End file.
